


Liar's Gift

by booperbeanv3



Series: Saiouma Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Bentos, Bisexual Oma Kokichi, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Cooking, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Oneshot, Ultimate Actor Oma Kokichi, my boys are dumb and gay and i love them, there's comedy because i can't write good openers and take things seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3
Summary: Ouma is stuck. A new transfer student has arrived at Hope's Peak and he doesn't know how to keep their relationship stable! His solution?A bento.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995550
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Liar's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YES IT'S BEAN BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH MORE DUMBASSERY  
> i finally got to making a proper oumasai fic  
> ive changed my ways  
> no weird angst  
> no weird s//cide bs  
> fluffy dumb gay boys,,,,,,,,  
> This was beta read by LinaBigFace (who also edited most of this tysm), CoffeeAddictedShipper and Untitled Goose! You can find the first two on ao3, check them out, they're amazing and deserve kindness  
> Also, check out cosmicitii if you can because he's epic. He's prolly gonna change his pseud to toffei soon though  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Down the hall, into the boys bathroom on the second floor of Hope’s Peak Academy, legend has it that a boy can be found weeping at exactly 3:24pm on a Thursday. Lamenting about his beloved. When did this legend start? 

Never! All you can find is a frustrated gremlin, pacing around the bathroom because his crush- I mean friend, has been frustrating him immensely.

Ouma paced around the bathroom, thinking about how he could save his relationship with Saihara from crumbling before the end of the week. It’s not that they were on bad terms, Ouma wanted to improve his relationship with the Ultimate Detective. Saihara was a transfer student who had arrived at the academy about a month ago. That month was filled with chaos, thrills and awkwardness all throughout. 

Every time Ouma tried to act out his plans, Saihara would ruin them all! Ouma tried to do his usual schmuck by creating a sob story and a fake identity to attract him. It worked, however Saihara was so abysmally bland and boring that Ouma had nothing to work with! 

His ugly emo hat was something Saihara didn’t like himself, he had nothing Ouma could tease him about (mainly because Ouma thinks he’s too pretty to insult) and he was humorous! Even when Ouma would do the barest pranks like throw a bucket of water over the classroom double doors, Saihara would laugh it off as if it was funny! As if it was some kind of joke! 

Which it was, but shush. It did take weeks before the detective finally laughed at the pranks, he used to scold Ouma for doing such pranks. 

Ouma hated that his plan wasn’t working, so he made a new one! Steal Saihara’s heart. Why? Ouma is gay, really gay for the detective. But there was an issue: Ouma doesn’t know how to start a relationship.

Every time he tried to flirt, he’d fumble and end up running away. Any time he’d give a gift, he’d go a little too far after giving it, fumble and run away. And god forbid he bother to actually admit he has feelings in the first place! That’s the last thing you’re supposed to do! Love makes you blind, they say, but love stops you from using your own talent as well! He’s an actor, he acts yet he is horrible at acting! 

So how does he solve this? 

A bento.

Yes, a bento! Ouma is going to attempt to improve his relationship with food! He’s in the cooking club after all. Who doesn’t like free, tasty food? All he had to do was make one and give it to Saihara, simple! However, it’s not as simple as that. He needs to plan the layout, the design, the packaging and most importantly: the actual food. 

But what did Saihara even like? The question has only been brought up a few times. Ouma always liked to comically replay the time Saihara dared to utter that he likes his steak well done. Well done of all kinds! How would anyone be able to eat that?!

So Saihara is an uncultured imbecile who likes his steak well done. Good for him, Ouma isn’t making steak! However, he will be putting more meat in the bento since Saihara doesn’t actually eat many vegetables. Even better, Ouma can’t cook veggies. Gasp! A cooking club member who can’t cook! Shame on him.

Frustration crinkled his eyes. Pacing, pacing, pacing, his heels clacked against the tiles of the bathroom floor, pondering of the meal to give to his beloved. Onigiri? You can never go wrong with onigiri! Unless you’re Toujo and believe that since you crushed the rice a little too much, you’re a failure of God. Plain old onigiri is boring, however, he’s gotta make them cute and fun to look at! Almost too cute so you can’t even eat them! Perfect! Then maybe some beef curry? Ouma tilted his head at this idea. Saihara can always mop up the leftover sauce with the onigiri. Lastly, octo dogs. Again, you can’t go wrong with them. 

With a solid plan and a grin of his face, Ouma left the bathroom to act out his master plan at seducing his date.

-

Ouma finished packaging the bento, giggling softly to himself. This is gonna be great! Everyone loves free food and he doubted that Saihara was any exception. He will question Saihara's way of living if he doesn’t. He picked up the package, which was neatly decorated in a light blue cat patterned wrapping. The bento inside was still warm, hopefully it wouldn’t cool down too much before he gave it to Saihara. 

His heart thumped annoyingly in his chest, Ouma’s brows knitted in a frown as he made his way towards the exit. Emotions are such a pain! Why can’t he just tear them out of his brain? Ouma walked out of the club, down the hallway and into the courtyard to look for Saihara. He was usually on school grounds until 6pm, so it wasn’t that hard to find him. Moreover, they usually hang out there every after school time. 

“Ah, Saihara-chan!” he called, grabbing the detective’s attention from the book he was reading. “You kept me waiting! How rude!”, he exclaimed dramatically with a pout on his face.

A soft sigh escaped Saihara’s lips as he walked over to Ouma, who continued to talk specifically about how ‘Bakamatsu-chan stole his beloved away from him!’.

“Ouma-kun, we were talking about the school project.. Besides, you were the one who came so late..” he trailed off, readjusting his hat.

Ignoring Saihara’s comment, Ouma gave him a smile, “Soooo I’ve got something to give you!”, he handed him the bento. “It’s a timebomb of course! Better watch out before it blows the whole school up!” 

Saihara chuckled, going back to the fountain in the centre of the courtyard to sit down. Ouma followed, doing the same. Saihara unwrapped the light blue cat patterned wrapping to reveal the bento (and not a ticking timebomb). The main food, cat shaped rice balls, asserted its dominance as octo dogs, beef curry were on the side. A smile formed on Saihara’s face as he took his chopsticks from his book bag and began to eat.

He hummed softly as he picked up a cat shaped rice ball and ate it. The soft, fluffy, airy and sweet taste of the food melted in his mouth. Ouma watched Saihara as he ate the rest of the bento, totally not being a creep at all. 

Once Saihara finished the food, he turned to Ouma with a smile on his face, “It’s good!” 

Ouma smirked. “I poisoned it,” he said casually, causing Saihara to choke on his spit. “Ouma-kun!”, he exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Ouma giggled, throwing his hands behind his head while keeping the smirk on his face. “But I lied, as expected. Now, since I spent all my hard work and effort into making this for you, I deserve a reward, do I not?”

Saihara raised an eyebrow, confusion plastered in his face, “What do you mean?” Wasn’t this a gift..? 

“You have to kiss me!” 

“Wh-What?!” Saihara exclaimed with shock, causing him to nearly drop his empty bento. His face flushed up as Ouma started to laugh. “But that was another-”, he was cut off by Saihara’s small “Thank you”.

Now Ouma was the one with a flushed face. Since when does the Ouma Kokichi blush at a thank you? With a blink, Ouma quickly composed himself, “Anything for my dear beloved!”

The next thing the liar knew, a pair of arms wrapped him. Ouma’s body tensed up at the sudden hug, but eventually relaxed before hugging Saihara back. If he wasn’t so busy containing his fast beating heart, he would have noticed Saihara’s. 

There are two idiots in love here.

~


End file.
